supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Camael
Camael is an angel that belongs to the Powers and is a devout and loyal follower of the Archangel Michael. She leads a faction of the angels on their side based in the vicinity of Rome, Italy. She works with a pocket of Michael's Battalion at the original spot of their inception. Background Camael had fought alongside the rest of the Powers when Lucifer rebelled against God and Heaven over Humanity. When the rebellion was won on her side she was among the angels left to try and quell the sudden surge of remaining demons, hybrids and evil nephilim that were left on the Earth to keep spreading chaos and destruction. It only ended when the Great Flood or the Deluge was unleashed. In the time that followed Camael assisted Michael in keeping order with her fellow angels in the Powers. When the Apocalypse began Camael fought in many skirmishes on the Earth against demons and angels all loyal to Lucifer. Chief among those enemies were the Grigori. She fought the Grigori on the day that Michael and Lucifer were meant to battle in Stull Cemetery and though the Powers were victorious it felt like a hollow victory due to Michael being trapped in the Cage. Following this was the Civil War between Raphael and Castiel. Initially, she and the rest of her fellow Powers stood on the side of Raphael due to his promise to release Michael but they soon abandoned the war when Joseph's spies discovered the true intentions of the archangel to not free him and insert himself as the Ruler of Heaven. Camael was protected from detection from Castiel after he'd absorbed Purgatory's souls due to the nature of the Paradise Pavilion. After Castiel let loose the Leviathan she was ready to fight against them as they were the original reason for their creation even if Michael was not there to lead them. She was one of the 11 angels in the Powers that were left after they were all slain. She was a witness to Daniel Leonard becoming the Heavenly Saint on the fateful night that the Angel Tablet was unsealed. Season 9 Camael arrived to the Paradise Pavilion roughly a week before the set time for Michael's return. Camael and Isaac were in Joseph's office where she met with Kevin Tran for the first time and he was secretly taken with her. She informed him that she would be taking him with her back to Rome at the conclusion of the event so as to further his studies in safety as was promised to him. She also wanted to personally deliver the message that she used their connections through the church to hold masses dedicated to Michael on the date of the Feast of Saint Michael in every church and synagogue. She explained to Kevin and Daniel that this would help Michael anchor himself to Earth as soon as the ritual was done. She and Kevin were there to see Joseph, Ezekiel, Isaac, Abel, Daniel and their entourage off as they left from the local airport for the site. Camael returned to the Pavilion with Kevin and the others to find that it was under attack. Dean Winchester had killed Logan Donovan and Camael rushed inside to find his bloody corpse on the floor. Castiel had stumbled upon her and she ordered for some angels to pursue him. She went to try to find Dean when she stumbled upon Barbatos, Metatron and Dagiel. Barbatos taunted her which she responded in kind before they drew their swords for battle. Her and Barbatos' battle actually drew in silent awe from their witnesses given the skill of the blows they were taking at one another. Camael managed to get past Barbatos' defense and wound him. Yet, before she could capitalize on that Dean Winchester appeared and attacked her. The sight of Barbatos' vessel being hurt by her set him off and he went to try and kill her with the First Blade. Camael tried to hold him off but Dean managed to disarm her and stalked after her like a hungry predator. But she was spared his wrath when Metatron came up from behind Dean and stabbed him around in the stomach and then in the heart. That surprise was trumped when Barabatos stabbed Metatron from behind before giving Camael a final message for Joseph. Barbatos then left the Scribe to their mercy before teleporting away. Camael quickly recovered herself and her swords before moving to seize Metatron. During this, Sam Winchester and Castiel grabbed Dean's body and then took off to try and escape. She called for them to be stopped and captured but they managed to escape. Season 10 After Michael was successfully freed her wings were restored by him along with the rest of the Powers. She then went off to one of the Battalion's holdings in Rome where she was made the official guard for Kevin Tran as he would go there to continue his studies as well as work on translating the text from the Angel Tablet. Powers and Abilities Camael is a member of the Powers with a renowned reputation meaning she is quite a strong and capable angel. *Angel Swords: Camael wields two of these special weapons like the rest of her fellow Powers. *'High-Tier Strength': As she is a member of the Powers, Camael has a tremendous level of strength and skill in battle, far more so than most angels and having held a particular reputation among Powers, she appears to be more skilled than average, although it is unclear if she could match Joseph, the leader of the Powers. However, she was able to fight Barbatos, former leader of the Powers, on equal grounds and even wound him, indicating she isn't that far behind Joseph at least. *'Teleportation': After Michael was released from Lucifer's Cage one of the first things he did was restore the wings of The Powers, allowing them to teleport once more. *'Memory Screening': Camael is able to delve into the minds of any human she wishes in order to glimpse their memories. Facts and Trivia Camael means One who sees God. Camael is often included in the lists of archangels and was the leader of the forces that expelled Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden with a flaming sword. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels